This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We hope that mindfulness meditation techniques will help reduce symptoms and dependence on rescue medications, improve lung function, as measured by FEV1 and peak expiratory flow, in addition to yielding improvement on several scales, including the Asthma Symptom Utility Index, Asthma Quality of Life Questionnaire, PHQ9 depression scale, and the Spielberger Anxiety Scale.